Us
by LunaticYoukai
Summary: There is a saying that first love cannot be forgotten and it applies to everyone, even for Nozomi.
1. My Chance of Meeting You

**Disclaimer : **I do not own Love Live!

* * *

><p>"Wait, Nozomi! I can explain, please listen to me!"<p>

Without saying anything Nozomi walked throughout the door and slammed it closed. She let out a sigh and looked up at the gray-colored sky above her.

_Ah, it's going to rain…_

Nozomi walked down the stairs when some droplet of water from the sky started falling to the ground. She unzipped her bag and started to look for an umbrella. Luckily she listened to the weather forecast today and prepared an umbrella before she left for work. Since she graduated high school she started to listen to the weather forecast more often because she realized that after she graduated, no one will share an umbrella with her anymore. Suddenly the imaged of a certain person popped in her mind. She shook her head to clear her thought and let out a sigh. After finding the thing she need, she pulled it out and then zipped her bag back. She opened the transparent folding umbrella and holding it with her right arm while the other arm reached for her phone in her coat's pocket. She looked at her phone screen.

_Why did he even bother to call me anymore?_

She ignored it, put her phone back to her pocket, and started walking under the rain. Autumn nearing its end and because of that it started to rain a lot these past few days. Wearing a light-colored plaid scarf and brown long coat combined with copper mid-calf boots with tights and a dark blue skirt fortunately prevent Nozomi from the cold perfectly. She remembered that she often got yelled by a certain someone because she never wore appropriate clothes for autumn and winter when she was in high school resulting her sometimes getting a cold. Again, she shook her head to clear it from unnecessary thoughts. After graduating from high school, Nozomi continued her study in collage majoring in Film Studies. At first she wasn't sure what major she should take, but then she realized that she really loved watching people and recorded it in her camcorder.

A dear friend of her once said _"You should be a director and I'll be the actress. Together we'll make the best film in the universe!"_

Remembering that, Nozomi smiled to herself. It's already the seventh autumn since she graduated from high school. For some people seven years passes in the blink of an eye but it didn't for Nozomi. Many things have changed. She was now twenty-four. Although from high school Nozomi already have a beautiful body somehow it's different now. When you compare a teenage body with a young adult one of course there will be some differences. Her body line was more obvious now, giving off a mature aura around her. With her shining turquoise eyes and luminous purple hair, no wonder four years in collage she got a ton of fans.

And because of that for the first time in her life, Nozomi was in a relationship with someone.

He was an art student in the same collage. The first time she saw him was in her third years and in a rainy day like today. She was on her way home from classes when she saw a man kneeled on the side of the street while putting his umbrella aside and got himself drenched. Curious, Nozomi walked a little closer. It turned out that he was protecting a stray cat from the rain. Touched by his kindness Nozomi walked to his direction and covered him with her own umbrella. Since then they started to seeing each other a lot and at some point, Nozomi finally fall for his kindness. In her twenty-one they decided to go out.

It's already three years since then. Never once Nozomi regretted her choice for going out with her boyfriend―ex boyfriend for now until one day, she found out that she was being cheated behind her back. If she wasn't mistaken it started after she finished her studies and working in the filming industries. Since she was a hard worker, soon she got the position of a second assistant director and because of that she hardly got enough time to spend with her boyfriend. Unlike Nozomi, his occupation as an artist sometimes left him with a lot of free time. One day when Nozomi got a day off, she went to his apartment only to found out that he brought another women and doing indecent thing. At first she was able to forgive him because she thought that it was partially her fault too for not giving enough time to her boyfriend. But today was different. After being hurt over and over again Nozomi finally got sick of it.

_Wasn't love supposed to be a wonderful thing? _She thought to herself.

She stopped and lifted her head upward to prevent her tears from falling down. Under her transparent umbrella, she looked at the raindrops that fell from the sky.

_Even the sky is crying for me. _She bit her bottom lip and shook her head. _Since when did I become a weak person like this? _Nozomi took a breath and let out a deep sigh.

The old Nozomi maybe could easily predict this outcome with her tarot reading but now she couldn't do it anymore. She has quitted the tarot reading world. No more spiritual girl since she graduated high school. And it happened only because of one thing. But that one thing brought a lot of changes to her world. Yes, she quitted reading card exactly at the same time when she parted with her beloved best friend Ayase Eli. She felt that the card has betrayed her. Over and over she read about their future together and it always said that the two of them will live happily forever, unseparated no matter what happened.

But reality said different.

Soon after graduated, Eli decided to continue her study abroad without a specific reason and left Nozomi alone. A year after that, luckily Nozomi was still in contact with her, because Arisa―Eli's little sister still studied in Otonokizaka High School so Nozomi could easily asked about her sister to her, beside they kept in touch by sending mails to each other once in a while. She found out that Eli was actually in Germany, studying about Business Management Economics.

The second year after Eli left, she rarely heard anything anymore from Eli, though she still could ask Arisa about her sister but since she was busy herself she rarely got anytime to give Arisa a visit.

The third year, she never heard anything from the blonde anymore and Arisa was the only person she could rely to give her any information about her best friend. But since Arisa was busy with entrance exams for collage, she couldn't give Nozomi that much information only that her sister is doing well and she really missed Japan―or something like that.

The fourth year, Nozomi was completely lost contact with the blonde and Arisa already moved to their homeland Rusia, along with all her family. She asked her fellow µ's member but no one seems to know or heard anything from Eli.

She didn't really want to give up to searched for the blonde but she didn't know what to do anymore. Her mail never once replied by the younger girl. All of Eli's contact Nozomi has was unable to connect. And without she realized she already passed seven years without Eli. Even though she found someone else to fill her days, in these past seven years never once she passed the day without thinking of Eli.

_(Nozomi)_

_Elicchi, where are you right now?_

_(Nozomi!)_

_Don't you know that I missed you so much?_

_(Nozomi…)_

Nozomi was about to cry but she bit her lower lip harder and shook her head again to prevent it. She started to walk again. Although she walks among the crowds now, she still feels alone. When Eli left it's like she lost a part of her too.

Nozomi was held by the red lights. Still holding the umbrella in her hand, she raised her head to look ahead and what she saw made her heart suddenly stopped. She held her breath and rubbed her eyes several times to make sure what she saw. Across the street, in front of a mini market stood the person she always saw in her dream.

_Eli...cchi…?_

The girl that wearing a beige jeans with blazer was really familiar for her. Even though she seems a little bit different but with blonde hair that straggling beautifully and shining blue eyes that looking at the sky, there was no mistake in it. She was Ayase Eli. When Nozomi was about to called for her, someone come out from the mini market. A red-haired girl with amethyst eyes walking to Eli's direction. She talked to her, opened an umbrella, shared it together and then without Nozomi could do anything they both walked away.

_Elicchi and…Maki-chan…?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **Hello it's me, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry for my bad grammar and any mistakes I'm still not that good with English :|

This time I decided to do a NozoEli in a young adult version (?) didn't really sure about the calculation of their ages but for now let's say that Nozomi graduated in her seventeen and started collage in her eighteen hehe

Well then see you next chapter~


	2. Unexpected Visit

**Disclaimer : **I do not own Love Live!

* * *

><p>"<em>Happy birthday Nozomi, I hope you like the present." Eli handed Nozomi a red little box.<em>

"_My, thank you so much Elicchi! It's so kind of you to give me a present hehe~" Nozomi smiled widely and accepted it. When she opened it her eyes widened. She covered her mouth with her hand, surprised to see the object inside the box._

"_A necklace…?" Nozomi look at the blonde who now was averting her eyes, trying to hide her embarrassment._

"_Well…yeah I didn't know what to give you so…" Eli said while scratching her head still didn't dare to look at Nozomi's turquoise eyes. Nozomi didn't say anything, she just keep looking down. _

"_If you don't want it then…" without finished her sentences suddenly Eli could hear Nozomi's sobbing._

"_No-Nozomi? What happens? If you don't like the present I'll get you a new one!" Eli was now in panicked, didn't really understand why the purple-haired girl crying._

_Nozomi shook her head in response. She wiped her tears and now smiled while facing the blonde._

"_Hmmm, I really like your present. Thank you so much Elicchi…" said Nozomi happily._

"_Geez, don't cried so suddenly like that Nozomi!" Eli let out a relief sigh._

"_I'm sorry Elicchi, I'm just so happy. I love you Elicchi~" Nozomi said with her tears still falling. Eli on the other hand didn't say anything. She just turned her head aside hiding her blushing face._

"_What about 'I love you too, Nozomi'?" Nozomi swept her tears away and grinned mischievously at the blonde._

"_I-I don't want to say something as embarrassing as that!" Eli's ear tip reddened._

"_Elicchi is so cute!" looking at her best friend reaction Nozomi couldn't help but hug her tightly._

"_S-stop that you're embarrassing me, Nozomi…" Eli's face became redder._

Nozomi opened her eyes, awakened by the ringing of her cell phone. She reached for her phone to turn off her alarm and looked at the clock. It's still five in the morning but since she had to be on the filming locations early in the morning, she forced herself to wake up and sit on her bed. After her vision began to clear, she held the object that was hanging around her neck. It was a beautiful violet necklace that fit perfectly with her purple hair.

_That dream again…huh?_

She didn't know since when that she start seeing that same dream. A dream that made her unable to moved on for years. And then she remembered what happened two days ago.

_Elicchi was in Japan. Since when? Why didn't she tell me? Why did she tell Maki-chan but not me?_

There were so many questions in Nozomi's mind.

_I can't, I have to hurry up or I'll be late. I'll ask Maki-chan about it later…_

Nozomi shook her head and then got up from her bed, heading to the bathroom. After finished washing her face and brushing her teeth, Nozomi changed her clothes. She wore a cream turtleneck sweater with dark blue jeans and black mid-calf boots. She finished her breakfast with one glass of milk after eating some beacon and scramble egg. After turning off the electricity and checking her stoves, Nozomi walked out from her apartment and locked her door. Since she was high school she already lived alone and after three years she spent in her apartment she already found her place comfortable. Because of that she hasn't moved once in these past seven years. Another reason was that if by any chances Eli back to Japan, she could easily found where her place was. Not only for Eli but it applied for all her acquaintances too and beside it's easier for her parents when they gave her a visit.

Nozomi walked down the stairs. Her room was in the fourth floor. The set for today wasn't that far from her place so she decided to take the bus to the location instead of driving her car. Luckily for Nozomi, her apartment has a parking lot in it even though she never really used it until she graduated. Because of her job as an assistant director she realized that she needed to learn how to drive to support her job because sometimes the filming location could be very far and it's more efficient for her to drive there on her own instead of using public transportation. After getting her license and her savings finally was enough, Nozomi decide to buy a car. Although sometimes she didn't use it just like today.

After leaving the apartment building Nozomi started walking to the bus stop. It's still about six in the morning. The sun hasn't made its appearance yet. Cold wind was blowing on Nozomi's face making her purple hair that she let down dancing in the air. Winter is almost there. Trying to reduce the cold she quickened her pace. She waited for about fifteen minutes before the bus came. Today's filming location is located in a park near the city hall only one bus-stop away from Nozomi's place. After thirty minutes in the bus she finally arrived at the location. Even though today is a weekday the park was crowded with a lot of people who do jogging or bring their dog to a walks. Fortunately because of her crew equipment it wasn't hard for her to found the exact location for the shooting today. Nozomi immediately run toward where her coworkers were.

"Good morning Toujou-san." Some of her coworkers greeted her.

"Good morning." Nozomi answered with a smiled. She then looked around to search for someone. When she didn't found it she frowned. "Where's the director?"

"He said that he will be here in a minutes." A man that already start working on the lightning set answered.

"Geez even though I told him that he should be here by seven!" Nozomi let out a sigh. "Let's start the set preparation then so that when the director came we could immediately start." Nozomi said and got a 'yes' from all the crews that already had arrived in the location.

* * *

><p>Nozomi's worked was completed quickly for today. After tidying up all of the equipment finally she could go home. When she was about to excuse herself, the director called for her.<p>

"Nozomi, starting tomorrow we'll have an extra member to our crew but there is a problem. Her manager is sick. Since she's live near your neighborhood I wonder if you could go and fetch her tomorrow? " a man with a lot of abdominal folds said to Nozomi while eating a potato chips.

"Alright, I'll go get her tomorrow." Nozomi nodded and smiled. "By the way director, how many times do I have to tell you that eating potato chips six times in a day isn't good for your health?" Nozomi raised her eyebrows. The director grinned widely and Nozomi could only let out a sigh.

After tidying up all her own belonging Nozomi went home. She looked at the clock. It's still two o'clock. Before she took the bus home she got another idea.

_While I'm here I might give her a visit as well. _Nozomi turned away and walked to the opposite direction.

After ten minutes walking, Nozomi arrived in front of a kindergarten. She stood in front of it and watching the children who started running out of their class.

"Sensei, see you tomorrow!" the children walked out the gate while waving their hands to a woman in glasses that stood behind them.

"See you tomorrow. Be careful on your way home and watch out for the cars." The woman waved back at her student with a smile. After all the children gone Nozomi walked inside and called for the women who was about to go back to the class.

"Good afternoon, Hanayo-sensei~" Nozomi said teasingly.

The woman then turned back and Nozomi could see her surprised face.

"Nozomi-chan?! What are you doing here?" Hanayo who wore a red tracksuits immediately walked closer to her.

"I have work around here hehe~" Nozomi grinned at the brunette.

"You should have told me! Wait a minute okay I'll finished my report for today and we can have a lunch together." Hanayo run to the class leaving Nozomi behind. Looking at her old friend behavior, Nozomi giggled to herself.

Koizumi Hanayo, her fellow member in µ's. After finished her Kindergarten and Preschool Education studies, she move in with Hoshizora Rin together and become a kindergarten teacher. Rin and Hanayo were still in contact with Nozomi since they didn't live that far from Nozomi's and they always asked for her advice whenever they got a problem. Even though Nozomi already knew it for a long time, three years ago they finally told her that they were dating and of course she gave them her full support.

After several minutes, Hanayo that has already changed her clothes to a jade tunic and a brown skirt with stocking come out from the class.

"I'm sorry Nozomi-chan, did you wait long?" Hanayo asked feeling guilty.

"Hmmm, it's alright Hanayo-chan since I don't have any more works to do." Nozomi smiled in return.

Both of them walked to a family restaurant near the bus-stop. After ordered their meal, they chatted about a lot of different things.

"By the way Hanayo-chan, how is Rin-chan doing?" Nozomi asked the brunette.

"Rin-chan is fine. She is working her best to become a full-fledged teacher right now." Hanayo smiled at the thought of her lover.

"I never thought that Rin-chan will be a PE teacher not to mention in Otonokiza." Nozomi said while playing with her straw.

"She took Health and Physical Education major after all and beside Rin-chan really loves sports." Both Nozomi and Hanayo giggled remembering how energetic Rin was.

"Hanayo-chan, do you still want to be an idol?" Nozomi changed the subject.

Hanayo silence for a while and then she opened her mouth. "I already became one Nozomi-chan…singing and dancing in front of the children and they smiled joyfully when seeing me. Isn't that the same with being an idol?" Hanayo smiled happily and Nozomi smiled back at her. Nozomi then remembered something important.

"Hanayo-chan, have you heard anything from Elicchi?" Nozomi asked curiously.

"No I haven't. Isn't Eri-chan is still in Germany?" Hanayo tilt her head in confussion.

Nozomi then told her everything about what happened two days ago.

"I see, I'll ask Maki-chan about it the next time we meet." Hanayo said trying to help the older girl.

"Thank you Hanayo-chan." Nozomi smiled back really grateful that she had a really good friend like Hanayo.

After finished eating they soon parted ways and Nozomi immediately went back to her apartment to check the schedule for tomorrow.

* * *

><p>The next day just as what she was told yesterday, she went to fetch up the new actress that going to become her coworker starting today. She followed the address her director gave her and it's just like he said she lived near her neighborhood. Only twenty minutes by car and then she already arrived I front of her new coworker apartment. After she parked her car she walked up the stairs to the sixth floor. She preferred the stairs than the elevator because she liked the open air more. Immediately after arrived at the sixth floor she searched for the room and without too much effort she found it. She confirmed the room number before finally she knocked it twice.<p>

"Coming!"

Nozomi could hear someone shouted from inside. When the door opened, she could see petite girl with raven hair behind it.

"Nicocchi?!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **Hello it's me again, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! I apologize for my bad grammar and any mistakes and I'm sorry if this fic is slow paced Elicchi didn't make an appearance in this chapter at all :|

She'll appear in the next chapter I guess? along with the rest of µ's members and maybe they will hold their reunion party after seven years (?)

Well then see you next chapter~


	3. Get Together

**Disclaimer : **I do not own Love Live!

* * *

><p>"Nicocchi?!" Nozomi froze in front of the door didn't believed what she saw.<p>

"Nozomi?!" Nico shouted in return didn't expect that Nozomi was the one who was going to pick her up.

Yazawa Nico, Nozomi's best friend from high school and another fellow member of µ's. Didn't changes that much since she graduate from high school. Her figure was still small but now her curves were a lot more obvious. Her hair was longer than before and she often let it down just like today. She finished her Theater study in the same year as Nozomi's and fortunately got scouted by an agency. The last time Nozomi saw Nico in person was eight months ago when Nico held a party for her CD debut. Everyone from µ's except Eli come even Maki, the one that usually the most difficult to be contacted. After that they rarely saw each other. Nozomi thought that Nico was busy with her job so she hardly found a time to give Nozomi a visit. The same goes for Nozomi. After a little reunion they had they immediately walking down the stairs and got inside Nozomi's car. On the way to the filming location today, they chatted about a lot of things. Making up for the time they haven't spent together.

"But I'm still surprised that you are the new crew our director was talking about. You sure are working hard aren't you Nicocchi?" Nozomi said while keeping her eyes on the road.

"Who are you talking to? I'm the super idol Yazawa Nico you know." Nico said proudly while folded er arms across her chest.

"You're more of an actress than an idol though." Nozomi smirked at her best friend.

"I-it's necessary for idol to explore all of her talent you know!" Nico shouted in protest and Nozomi only giggled to it.

"Speaking of which Nicocchi, have you heard anything from Elicchi?" Nozomi asked the raven-haired girl, once again trying to found any information about the blonde.

Nico hesitated for a while before finally opened her mouth. "No I haven't." Nico replied. Her voice seems to waver a bit and Nozomi didn't miss it.

"I see...how about Maki-chan then?" Nozomi trying to dig more information.

"Ma-Maki-chan? I haven't seen her in a while either. She must be busy managing her family's hospital." Nico stuttered and trying to act normal but unfortunately Nozomi realized her suspicious act.

"Is that so?" Nozomi asked the smaller girl in disbelief.

"It is." Nico nodded.

"Then, how about we give her a visit after work today? You don't have any more work after this right? I already checked on you schedule." Nozomi said to the younger girl.

"Eehh?!" Nico turned her head to face Nozomi and shouted in surprised.

"Beside it's been awhile since we last saw each other right? That's right we should invite the others as well! I'll try and ask them after we arrived~" Nozomi smiled happily satisfied with her idea. Nico on the other hand just let her jaw hanging open didn't expect this development.

* * *

><p>The filming location today was about one hours and a half drive from Nico's place. Right after arrived at the filming location Nico immediately got called by the dialog director to get a brief meeting about her role while Nozomi checked the call sheet and after she confirmed that all the actors and actresses already present, she then sending a text to the rest of the µ's girls―except Maki to inform them about her plan.<p>

The first one to reply was Honoka. She said that she got the day off today and that she'll surely come. Even though Nozomi didn't see the ginger-haired girl in person, she still could imagine her over energetic reaction and somehow it made her smile. Kousaka Honoka finished Home Economics study at collage and then inherited her family's business. Until now always maintained a good contact with Nozomi. Because of her love of singing and dancing, she opened a singing and dancing classes together with Kira Tsubasa. They become a close friend right after Love Live competition ended but Nozomi never thought that they would be that close even until now. The next one to reply was Hanayo, saying that she and Rin will come after their works done. After that Nozomi putted her phone back and focus on doing her job for today first.

After finished with today shooting, Nozomi and Nico then excused themselves early. Before going to her car, Nozomi checked her phone once more. There were three unread messages. One from Umi and the other two from Kotori.

Nozomi opened the first message from Umi. She said that she'll be there but probably late because there are some things she needs to take care of first. Sonoda Umi, Nozomi's most reliable junior in high school. Majoring Japanese Literature in collage. After finished her study she immediately become the successor of Sonoda family martial-arts and Japanese traditional dance dojo. Sometimes it's hard to get in touch with her because she was really busy with her work, with so many meetings and sometimes she has to fly outside of Japan. Fortunately, somehow she could make some time to spare today.

The next one was from Kotori. The first one was saying that she didn't think she can make it since she has too finish the costume design for her client today and she was really sorry about it. Minami Kotori, Otonokizaka High School principal only daughter. Since she was high school she already started designing the costume for µ's, their school idol group. She then realized that it was her passion and decided to continue pursuing her dreams to become a famous designer. She studied Fashion Design in collage and after finished, some of the famous designer interested in her design and now she was working with them.

_I guess it can't be helped._ Nozomi knew how busy Kotori was and it was inconsiderate of her to suddenly invited Kotori in the middle of her work. She opened the other mail and suddenly her lip formed a smile. Kotori texted her again saying that she will come because the deadline for her work suddenly got delayed and that she wanted to meet with everyone.

"Nicocchi, looks like today will be the first reunion we have since eight months ago. Everyone said that they'll come~" Nozomi said happily while getting inside to her car.

"I-is that so?" Nico seat beside Nozomi and putted her seat belt awkwardly. Nozomi could smell something's fishy from Nico's behavior today but she didn't know what it was about.

It was 7 pm now and Nozomi still driving to Maki's place. After graduated from high school Maki went to a medical school because her parents want her to inherited the Hospital their family's own. Maki was really smart. In the age of twenty-two she already became a doctor and specializing in neurosurgery. Since she became a doctor just like what her parents told her to, as a reward she asked one selfish request to her parents and that was to live alone separated from them. So they gave her a house for her to live. The house wasn't as big as her original but at least it was big enough for one people to live and so they always used it as their meeting place. But because Maki was really busy lately they haven't been there for awhile. They all agreed to meet at Maki's place.

"Nicocchi, do you think Maki-chan will be home tonight?" Nozomi asked the raven-haired girl.

"I don't know since she was always busy whenever I tried to ask her to hang out together." Nico let out a sigh.

"So you did keep in contact with her huh?" Nozomi grinned hearing Nico's statement.

Realized what she said earlier, Nico's face reddened. "J-just sometimes!" Nico averted her gaze outside and Nozomi giggled looking at her best friend reaction.

At about 8 pm Nozomi and Nico arrived at Maki's place. They could see that everyone was already there. Even Umi, who said that she'll be coming late already there together with Honoka and Kotori. After parked her car near Maki's house Nozomi and Nico came out from the car and walked towards the other girl direction.

"Ah it's them nya!" Rin said while waving her hands to Nozomi and Nico. Rin didn't really have that many changes except now she was the tallest in the group. She grew her hair a bit and always tied it in a ponytail while she kept being the high spirited and energetic Rin.

"Good evening Rin-chan, Hanayo-chan." Nozomi waved back and smiled.

"Good evening Nozomi-chan." Hanayo replied. The brunette was now always using her glasses everywhere. Only in a special ocation that she used her contact. Her hair was as long as Honoka's and she often tied it in a high ponytail.

"You're late Nozomi, Nico." Umi said while let out a sigh. Umi too didn't have that many changes on her. Her beautiful long blue hairs still the same as ever and sometimes she tied it in a low ponytail, just like the same when she was practicing archery back in high school.

"I'm sorry, today's filming location is a bit far." Nico tried to give an excuse.

"Thank you for inviting us too, Nozomi-chan." Kotori said to the purple-haired girl. Kotori too now almost always let her long grayish-brown hair down. She was now shorter than Umi and Honoka and sometimes wore glasses just like today.

"It's me who should say thank you since you guys take the time to come here." Nozomi replied with a grateful smile.

"Let's save the chit chat later its cold here outside." Honoka protested. Among the girls, Honoka was probably the one that didn't changed that much, with her side ponytail hairstyle. She's only different when she got to work.

Honoka then opened the gate and pushed the bell in front of Maki's door. After several minutes there was no answer.

"Maybe she's still in the hospital." Hanayo said worriedly.

Honoka then ringed the bell again and finally they could hear someone's answered from inside. When Maki opened the door they could see her eyes widened in surprised.

"Good evening Maki-chan." Everyone said in unison while smiling widely seeing the red-head reaction.

"What are you guys doing here?" Maki asked the guests in front of her door.

"A surprised reunion party nya~" Rin said in excitement.

"Who is it Maki?"

They could hear another voice behind Maki. Hearing that voice, Nozomi's body suddenly stiffened. She knew that voice really well. It was the voice she wanted to hear these past seven years. When she looked at Maki's back she could see another person walking towards the door while wearing a blanket around her shoulder. Beautiful blonde hair with shining blue eyes came out.

"Eli…cchi?"

For the first time after seven years finally turquoise met with blue.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **Hello it's me again, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! I'm sorry for my bad grammar and any mistakes. Finally they held their first reunion after so long and Elicchi is there this time~

**CharlotteValentine : **Thank you so much for your advice! :D

I would like to say thank you for those who favorited and followed this story, and thanks for all your reviews I appreciate it so much!

Well then see you next update~


	4. Rain

**Disclaimer : **I do not own Love Live!

* * *

><p>Maki's house suddenly got really lively that night. While the others were chatting and eating the cake Honoka's brought, Nozomi and Eli were sitting in the sofa separated from the crowd. They haven't spoken to each other yet, but they knew that they should. There's so many question in Nozomi's mind. Like when did Eli come back to Japan, why did she stayed at Maki's house, why didn't she told her instead, and where was she these past seven years. She wanted to ask them all yet she just kept sitting there in silence. The tension between the two increased. Neither of them let out a single word. They kept looking down, didn't know where to start speaking. It's already fifteen minutes and all they could hear was the sound of the other chattering, laughing, and singing. They almost didn't realize that Maki was looking at them with concerned look. Couldn't bear the tension any longer finally Nozomi decided to speak before he heard a beautiful voice she missed so much speak preceded her.<p>

"How are you doing, Nozomi?" Eli turned her head trying to face Nozomi's turquoise eyes.

"Fine I guess, how about you Elicchi?" Nozomi looked back at the blonde beside her.

"As you can see I'm doing fine." Eli answered.

"How long have you been in Japan?" Nozomi continued to ask.

"Hmmm, for about two months…I guess?" Eli putted her hand on her chin and closed her eyes, thinking.

_Two months and she didn't say anything to me._

"You've become a lot thinner than I remembered Elicchi." Nozomi looked at the blonde with concerned eyes. It's true that Eli looked a little thinner than the others were. In fact she was too thin. Nozomi almost could see her cheekbone, her skin somehow a lot paler, and her hair was shorter than before but she was still as beautiful as ever.

_Maybe her work wasn't doing well so she cut her hair? _Nozomi conclude to herself.

"Is that so? Isn't that a good thing?" Eli smiled. Even though they haven't met for seven years, Nozomi could tell immediately that Eli's smile earlier was forced. She wanted to point it out but she knew that she had something more important to ask even though she still didn't know where to start. Silence back between the two of them. Several minutes passed and all they could hear was the other girls chattering behind them and the sound of the clock.

"Elicchi…" Nozomi finally opened her mouth. Eli turned her head in return.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were back to Japan?" Nozomi looked down didn't really wanted to see the blonde's face. Another silence fell upon them before Eli finally answered.

"Well…a lot of things happened. You know that my family has moved back to Rusia right? After arrived here I don't know where to go, of course I planned to stay on my own but I happened to meet Maki in the airport when she came back from France after a conference and she offered me to stay with her for awhile until I found a place for myself." Eli scratched her head awkwardly.

"Why didn't you contacted me instead?!" Nozomi still refused to look at the blonde and just keep looking down.

"I don't want to give you trouble."

"How many years do you think we've known each other? We're not stranger Elichi…" Nozomi finally raised her head and looked into Eli's blue eyes.

"I know…I know that, but…things weren't the same like the past anymore…." Eli averted her gaze.

"Stupid Elichi…" Nozomi looked down and muttered to herself. Even though Eli didn't see it herself she knew that Nozomi was crying because she could hear a little sobbing from her direction.

"Nozomi…?" Eli was trying to comfort her when suddenly Nozomi got up from her seat, took her bag and coat, and immediately run throughout the door.

The chattering that filled the room for the whole time suddenly stopped.

"Eli-chan, what happened?" Honoka asked with worriedly.

"It's nothing…" Eli answered without looking back at Honoka's direction. Everyone understand that there was something wrong between Eli and Nozomi, but all of them decided to keep silent and didn't ask about it any further except Maki. While the other tried to brighten the mood once again, Maki walked towards the blonde and sat next to her.

"You should've told her you know." Maki offered Eli a glass of juice.

"I know but it's not the time yet." Eli took the glass from Maki's hand and sipped it. Hearing Eli's reaction, Maki sighed.

And so the night continued with awkward atmosphere at the Nishikino residence.

* * *

><p>After what happened last night, Nozomi continued her usual routine this morning. Woke up in the morning, washed her face, brushed her teeth, one glass of milk some beacon and scramble egg for breakfast, and then off to the filming location. Thankfully that today's filming location back to the park near the city hall. Wasn't that far from her neighborhood and Nico's manager has recovered so she doesn't have to go pick the raven-haired girl. She was in no mood to drive a car today. After making sure that she has lock everything, she checked at her phone and began walking down the stairs. It's about five past thirty in the morning. Because of what happened last night she couldn't sleep that well and ended up waking earlier than usual. She took the bus to the filming location. After arrived she could see that several of her coworkers already there preparing the equipment for today's shooting. She looked at her phone once again. It's about six in the morning and she still has much time before her work started so she decided to take a walk in the park to clear her mind.<p>

The park itself wasn't that big, just like other park in the center of city. It has a pond, a children playground, a lot of threes and bench everywhere. Nozomi stopped at a little bridge. There were several gooses swimming in the pond. She opened her bag and took some bread. She took a little bit from her bread and threw it to the pond. She didn't know since when that she started eating bread as lunch. Maybe because she didn't have that much break time, so bread was rather convenience. She remembered how Umi told Honoka she would get fat if she kept eating bread for lunch.

_I wonder if Umi-chan will scold me too? _Nozomi giggled to herself.

"What are you doing grinned to yourself like that?"

Nozomi startled by the voice that suddenly speaking from her side. She turned and saw a petite girl with raven hair standing beside her while crossing both of her arms.

"Nicocchi? What are you doing here?" Nozomi asked the smaller girl that now was walking to her direction.

"Huh? I'm here for my job of course. Don't tell me that you forgot." Nico stopped beside Nozomi and sighed.

"Ah! You're one of our crew right now aren't you ahaha~" Nozomi smiled and continue feeding the gooses. Nico silence for awhile and then opened her mouth again.

"I'm sorry…" Nico leaned to the bridge and now was looking at the gooses too.

"About what?" Nozomi turned to face the raven-haired girl.

"Eli. The truth is I knew that Eli was already back to Japan and staying at Maki-chan's house. I'm sorry I didn't tell you…" Nico looked down to hide her face.

Nozomi stopped throwing her bread and looked down herself. Silence fell between them and the sound of chirping bird was all they could hear.

"Don't worry about that." Nozomi continued to throw her bread to the gooses again. "I'm sure that Nicocchi, Elicchi, and Maki-chan have a reason so I won't force you guys to tell me." After she run out of bread Nozomi turned to Nico and forced a smiled. "So that's why you were acting strange yesterday huh?"

"Nozomi…" Nico realized it. Nozomi could see that Nico felt really guilty about it. "The truth is―" just when Nico was about to say more, Nozomi immediately cut it off.

"Whoa it's already this late?! Let's go Nicocchi, you don't want to be late for work don't you?" Nozomi ran and leaving Nico behind.

* * *

><p>It's five in the afternoon now and work already over for Nozomi. Nico had another schedule she need to do after today's filming so she excuses herself early and apologized to Nozomi that she couldn't have dinner together with her. Of course Nozomi understand it beside it was absurd of her to suddenly asked Nico to have dinner together after work. After all she was a rising idol―more precisely actor that always busy with her work. Usually Nozomi come home late at night and too tired to make dinner but since today she got home rather earlier than usual she decided to make dinner herself tonight. She stopped by the convenience store near her neighborhood to shop. After getting all the ingredients she needs, she come out form the convenience store and looked at the sky. The clouds already turned gray and a cold wind started blowing harbinger that the rain would fall soon. She opened her bag to make sure that she brought her folded umbrella but after she searched it throughout her bag, she couldn't find her umbrella.<p>

_That's right I leave it on the porch this morning!_

Nozomi let out a sigh. Didn't want to get caught in the rain she started walking but accidentally bumped to someone in front of her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't look my way." Nozomi bowed and apologized.

"Nozomi?" the person in front of her called for her. She lifted her head to see who it was and then her eyes suddenly widened. It was her ex boyfriend. Nozomi didn't expect to met him there.

"I'm sorry I kinda in a hurry." Nozomi walked passed her ex but then he suddenly gripped her hand.

"Wait a minute Nozomi I want to talk with you."

"I'm sorry but I don't want to talk to you anymore." Nozomi trying to let go from his grip but he just tightened the grip in response.

"You have to listen to me!" he raised her voice.

"Stop it you're hurting me!" Nozomi tried her best to break free from his grip but it was no use since he was a lot more powerful than her. Just when about she was going to give up, she could feel someone grabbed her other hand and pulled her from her ex grip.

"Don't touch my Nozomi."

Blonde hair dancing in the wind beautifully, it was Eli.

"Eli…cchi?"

"Bother her anymore and I'll call the police." Eli said coldly to the man in front of her.

"Do what you want!" he flicked his tongue and finally walked away, disappeared into the crowd.

"Are you okay, Nozomi?" Eli looked at the purpled-haired girl worriedly and Nozomi just nodded in return.

"Thanks." She looked down trying to hide her blushing face while Eli on the other hand just smiled like nothing happened.

"What are you doing here?" Nozomi asked the blonde.

"I'm out to buy milk." Eli replied

They both stand silence for awhile. Nozomi could feel that the awkward atmosphere started coming back to them and Eli was the one to prevent it.

"Well then se―"

"Would you like to have dinner at my place tonight?" Nozomi suddenly blurt something she didn't expect to say, remembered what happened between the two of them last night. When she looked at the blonde she could she her smiling brightly.

"I'd love to!" Eli said in excitement somehow making Nozomi smiled too.

After brought her milk Eli walked out from the convenience store.

"I'm sorry did you wait long?" Eli asked Nozomi but she didn't responded. She kept looking at the sky. It's raining.

"Ah, it's raining huh? Do you bring an umbrella?" Eli asked Nozomi that still looking at the sky.

"I don't, I forget that I left it this morning." Nozomi shook her head. "How about you, Elicchi? Didn't you always bring your umbrella?"

"I don't have anyone to share it with so I never brought it anymore." Eli answered didn't realized that what her said making Nozomi smiled.

_She did thinking about me._

They take shelter in front of the convenience store. Fifteen minutes has passed but the rain shown no sign to stop.

"Should we run to my place? It's not that far, right?" Nozomi smiled naughtily.

"Eh?! But we'll get wet!" Eli protested.

"It's fine, it's fine~ I'll lend you a change of clothes." Nozomi smiled.

Eli took a deep breath and then she gave up. "Fine if that's what you want."

They decided to run to Nozomi's apartment. As they though after they arrived they were soaking wet. Nozomi unlocked the door and opened her shoes, followed by Eli.

"Wait a second I'll get you a towel." Nozomi immediately went to grab a towel and a change of clothes in her room. When she was going to get back to the front, suddenly she heard a loud noise like something was dropped on the floor. She walked out of her room to look for what was exactly fall. When she got out from her room she could see that Eli's body already lying on the floor.

"Elicchi? Elicchi!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **Hello it's me again, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! I apologize for my bad grammar and any mistakes and I'm sorry for the late update, I'm really busy these past few weeks and I rarely have time to write, I'll try to update faster next time.

Well then see you next chapter~


	5. Something Changed and Remained

**Disclaimer : **I do not own Love Live!

* * *

><p>"Is she okay?!" after patiently waiting for about thirty minutes in front of a room, Nozomi stood up from a bench and asked the person who just left the room worriedly. In front of her there is a room with a placard plastered on the door with the name of Ayase Eli.<p>

"She's overworked. She's going to be fine, only need to rest for awhile." A red-haired person came out from the room, wearing her white coat with stethoscope around her neck. She walked closer to Nozomi who was now sitting back on the bench and let out a relief sigh.

After Eli collapsed in Nozomi's apartment she immediately called Maki for help and fortunately she had just finished her shift and saying that she'll be there as soon as she could. While waiting for Maki to arrived, Nozomi carried Eli to the bed and laying her down there. She opened Eli's wet shirt and jeans and immediately wiped her dry. Now that she looked at shirtless Eli, she realized how thin Eli has become and it worried her so much.

_What could have made her like this? _Nozomi thought to herself. As long as she remembered, Eli's body was really proportional. It's strange for her seeing Eli's body as small as Nico's, despite her height hasn't changed that much.

_Did seven years really that long? That long to even able to change Elicchi this much?_

Of course she realized that seven years wasn't a short time. She herself has changed a lot. Within these past seven years she didn't remembered how many centimeters her height has growth or how many kilos her weight has gained. She didn't remembered how many times she cut her hair. But somehow Eli was just different. It's true that she was still as beautiful as before with her blonde hair that sparked beautifully. Her blue eyes was still the same as ever, drawn everyone who looked at it. Her soft voice still make Nozomi's tense every time she heard it. If anyone else look at Eli maybe they wouldn't realized any particular difference except that maybe she has become a thinner. It's not for Nozomi though. For her there was something that changed drastically from Eli. If she had to say it, it was her color.

_Did something bad happen to her before? _

She didn't know and she's afraid to know. The most things she afraid of was that Eli become like this because of someone she didn't now. In these past seven years she spent apart from Eli of course there wouldn't be weird if one or two guys dated Eli. In fact she dated with someone herself. And if she was really become like this because of someone she didn't know she didn't sure she want to know that.

Nozomi shook her head to get rid of the negative thoughts from her mind. She then continued to wipe Eli's body dry. After that she put on a change of clothes to Eli. She putted her hand on Eli's forehead to measure her temperature. It's hot and Eli's breathing started to get heavier. She immediately went to get some cold water and compressed her. After that she sat on the bed side and held Eli's hand firmly.

"Elicchi…what exactly is happening to you…" She muttered worriedly while looking at the blonde who still unconscious. Not long after that, Maki finally came and then they took Eli to the hospital.

It's already eight pm when finally Maki finished her examination.

"She's asleep but you can go ahead and see her if you want. I have to take care of the administrative first." Maki said to Nozomi who still sat on the bench in front of her.

"Thank you, Maki-chan." Nozomi looked up to see the red-haired friend of her and then let out a smile.

Maki smiled back. "Don't forget to get a rest yourself, you have work tomorrow right? It will be a problem if both of you collapse." Maki remind the older girl before she finally went to settle the administrative matters.

Nozomi once again said thank you before Maki was completely out of her sight. She stand up and walking to the door in front of her. She opened the door as quiet as she could, afraid that she would awaken the person who was sleeping inside the room. When she entered the room the smell of chemical medicine entered her nose. The room was a one person room. The bed was placed in the right corner of the room beside a window which now was closed by the curtain. She could see some droplets of water falling from the gap of the curtain on the windows. It was still raining outside. She continued to look around the room. On the right side of the bed there's a small desk and a vase with a flower on the top of it and on the left side hang an IV. In front of the bed there's a TV hanging on the wall. And on the left corner of the room there was a sofa. She could hear a faint breathing of someone asleep as she walked closer to the bed. She sat on the chair near the right side of the bed and she held Eli's right hand with her own.

"Elicchi…" she called for the blonde and then she felt that Eli's hand made a weak movement.

"Nozo…mi…?" Eli slowly opened her eyes and looked at the purple-haired girl beside her bed.

"Elichi, you're awake?!" Nozomi immediately leaned closer to the blonde.

"Hmmm, I have enough sleep already." Eli nodded and smiled weakly. "Where am I?" she said while looking at the sailing she didn't recognize.

"You're in hospital you collapsed after we run in the rain to my apartment." Nozomi explained. "Do you need something? Do you want to drink? I brought some water and bread earlier, you haven't eat dinner yet right?" Nozomi keep asking the blonde with questions.

"Geez you're such a worrywart. They'll give me one soon although I prefer to eat your cooking."Eli chuckled seeing her dearest friend action. "It's okay. I just need you to be here with me." Eli tried to sit on the bed and tightened the grip on her right hand and smiled softly at Nozomi. Seeing Eli's smiled, Nozomi couldn't help but smiled herself.

"How are you feeling now?" Nozomi gained back her composure and asked the blonde again.

"I'm fine. It's just that I moved around too much today." still holding Nozomi's hand she smiled, trying to reassure the older girl. "Shouldn't you be going now? It's late already." Eli said looking at the clock that hanging on the wall.

"But if I go, what about you?" Nozomi asked the blonde.

"What about me?" Eli asked back with confusion.

"You'll be alone right?" Nozomi looked at her best friend worriedly.

"Haha it's okay." Eli said while looking afar at the window. She paused for awhile before finally started speaking again with a smaller voice. "I have to get used to being alone…"

"What did you say?" Nozomi who didn't hear the last part asked Eli again.

"Hmmm it's nothing. Anyway you should go home now." Eli said with a serious look on her face.

Nozomi didn't answer. She just kept looking at their joined hand, making it's hard for Eli to see her face.

"Should I stay the night here?" she said still looking down.

"Wha-what?!" Eli surprised by Nozomi's sudden suggestion.

"Didn't Elicchi was the one who said that you need me to be here with you? And besides I think that the bed will fit two people." Nozomi finally lifted up her head and grinned mischievously to the blonde.

"D-don't be ridiculous! You have work tomorrow don't you?" Eli tried her best to hide her blushing face from Nozomi but she failed.

"Ahaha I know Elicchi I'm just teasing you." Nozomi burst out laughing looking how Eli hasn't changed that much after all.

"Geez Nozomi, even after seven years you still the same as ever." Eli turned her head aside and pouted.

"I'm sorry Elicchi. It's fun to see your reaction~" Nozomi said teasingly. Eli stole a glance at her best friend. Seeing her best friend laugh again, make her let out a relief smile.

"Well then I'll go home now," Nozomi tidying up all her belongings and get up from her seat.

"How are you going to go home? You didn't bring your car didn't you? Should I ask Maki to drive you home? It's still raining outside and beside it's already late." Eli asked Nozomi with concerned look on her face.

"Look who's the real worrywart here? I'm fine Elicchi, I just gonna get a taxi." Nozomi stroked Eli's hair when she realized some of them loss in her hand. She looked at her hand with surprised.

"A-ah! Looks like I choose the wrong shampoo. My hair has been fall a lot lately." Realizing Nozomi's worried look Eli immediately said to the make the purple-haired girl feel at ease.

"I see." Nozomi said to the blonde trying to belief what her best friend said. "I'll come tomorrow to visit. Remember you have to rest properly!" Nozomi reminded the Eli before she left the room.

"Okay, okay I understand." Eli nodded in response.

"Good night Elicchi."

"Good night Nozomi."

Nozomi opened the door and get out from the room leaving only Eli alone. After Nozomi closed the door Eli leaned back to the bed and looking at the ceiling. She place her arm on her face, covered both of her eyes.

"I hope she didn't find out." She let out a sigh.

* * *

><p>The next day as promised before Nozomi was visiting Eli after her works done. She kept visiting her day by day. Today was the fourth day and she brought Nico along with her as well since she was insist that she wanted to see Eli too.<p>

"Good afternoon~" Nico entered the room cheerfully while bringing a various kind of fruits on her hands. Eli who was sitting in her bed reading a book shifted her attention to the raven-haired girl.

"Good afternoon Nico." She smiled seeing her best friend entering the room.

"Nicocchi, don't be too loud. We are in hospital." Nozomi reminded the petite girl and the latter just let out her tongue and pretending to knock her head.

"How are you feeling Eli?" Nico took a seat in a chair beside the bed and put the thing she brought on the desk.

"Better. I've been in the bed all day." Eli let out a sigh, closed her book, and put it on the bedside.

"You need to rest after all, so bear with it, okay?" Nozomi took another chair on the back of the room and sit beside Nico.

"That's right. You have to get better soon so we can hold your coming back party!" Nico crossing both of her arms in front of her chest while talking almightily. "Speaking of which…" Nico looked around the room carefully. "Where's Maki-chan?"

"As I thought you come here to see Maki-chan." Nozomi grinned slyly at the smaller girl.

"I-I'm not! I just want to check on Eli!" Nico stuttered and pouted, didn't realize that her cheeks began to redden. Eli and Nozomi giggled seeing their best friend reaction.

"Maki should be here in a moment." Eli told the smaller girl.

Not so long after Eli said that, the door was opened from the outside. It was Maki, just like Eli said. Still wearing her white coat she entered the room and surprised when she saw one extra companion that she didn't expect.

"Nico-chan? What are you doing here?" she walked closer to their direction.

"She came here to see you Maki-chan~" Nozomi answered in Nico's place, making both Nico and Maki blushed.

"I-I'm not! I just want to visit Eli!" Nico averted her eyes from the red head, too embarrassed to look her in the eyes.

"Is that so? Well i-it's not like I'm happy to see you though." Maki turned her head didn't want to make eye contact with the smaller girl too, afraid that she would find out her blushing cheeks.

Nozomi and Eli exchanged look and then they giggled together. It was always a good sight for them to see the interaction of their best friends, especially Nico and Maki.

"How is your feeling today?" Maki walked closer to the blonde.

"Just how many times are you going to asked me that same question?" Eli said protesting.

"I'm your doctor. of course I have to ask you those question." Maki answered with a small smile on her lips.

"I'm fine, doctor Maki." Eli said teasingly.

"S-stop calling me like that." Maki said while let out a sigh.

"Ehem!" Nico pretended to clear her throat like she was making announcement that she was still there.

"Ah! So-sorry…" Maki immediately stepped back from the bed. A faint red could be seen on her cheeks. As usual Nozomi and Eli only giggled seeing the two of them.

"By the way Elicchi, you'll be discharge the day after tomorrow right? Are you going to stay with Maki-chan again?" Nozomi asked the blonde.

"I plan to move out this weekend but it seems that I have to postpone it for awhile." Eli answered.

"You're right. You can't live by yourself yet. You should just stay with Maki-chan for a little more." Nico added. Despite her jealousy towards Eli who lived with Maki, she did care about her best friend a lot. So even if she didn't like it, she still suggested it to the blonde.

"But even if she stays with me, these past few weeks I hardly at home. It's just the same like she lives alone." Maki said apologetically.

"Why don't you hire a maid?" Nico suggested.

"I don't want a stranger to wandering around my house." Maki immediately reject Nico's suggestion. Nozomi, Nico and Maki fell in silence. Trying to figure out what the best way would be.

"Guys, I'm okay. I can live by myself." Eli then spoke up to break the silence.

"No Elicchi you can't. Someone have to keep an eye on you for awhile." Nozomi said firmly to Eli.

Suddenly an idea popped out in Nico's mind. She looked at the redhead and got a nod from her. It seems that they were thinking about the same thing. Nico then started to speak.

"That's right, why don't you two just live together?" she said to her best friends.

"Eehhh?!" Nozomi and Eli shouted in unison.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **Hello it's me again, thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed it! I apologize for my bad grammar and any mistakes. Final exam is coming up, so I'm sorry for the late update. But I'll try to update faster when holidays come

**CharlotteValentine : **You're right, when I reread it again, it really felt a bit rushed. I've added a little change, thank you so much for your advices!

A lot of you guessed that Elicchi is sick and I'm going to say yes she is. Can you guessed what her illness is?

Well then see you next update~


	6. Beginning of Anew

**Disclaimer : ** I do not own Love Live!

* * *

><p>"This room is still the same as I remembered" Eli said in awe when she entered Nozomi's bedroom. After they decided to live together for awhile, today after Eli discharged from the hospital, Nozomi helped the blonde to packed all her things in Maki's house and helped her moving in to Nozomi's own apartment.<p>

"Isn't that good?" Nozomi smiled to the blonde and got a nod in response.

"I thought that after seven years you probably have changed your address. Even if you still stayed here I thought that maybe you'll make some chances to your room but it's amazing how it still looked like it was the last time I came here." Eli said while putting her things on the floor.

"Well, let says that I purposely left my room like it was because it remind me so much of us." Nozomi said teasingly to the blonde.

"G-geez, Nozomi!" Eli turned her head aside. As always being teased by Nozomi make her face blushed furiously. Because Eli doesn't have that many things to begin with, they finished bringing all Eli's belonging in three hours. Now its five p.m. and they started to get hungry.

"Say Elicchi what do you want for dinner? I don't think I have any energy left to make one so we should order something." Taking a break after all the stuffs she did today, Nozomi sat on her bed while sipped the ice tea from the glass in her hand.

"It's a shame that I didn't get to eat your cooking." Eli said with little disappointment.

"You want to eat my cooking so badly?" Nozomi asked the younger girl who was now sitting beside her on the bed.

"Hmm, it's been so long since the last time I taste it. I really love your cooking, except if you add pickled plums or nori in it." Eli nodded and gave a smile to Nozomi.

Nozomi giggled to herself. "I see you still dislike pickled plums and nori?"

"Yes, I could never like it I guess." Eli furrowed, remembering her first time eating nori when Nozomi brought a rice ball with nori in it. "I can make the dinner if you want." Eli offered.

"No Elicchi, you must be tired too. I'll make whatever you want tomorrow so let's just eat something outside. It's been a long time since we eat dinner together after all so we should celebrate it~" Nozomi said while smiled brightly.

"It can't be helped then." Eli let out a defeated sigh. She wondered to herself have she ever won whenever she had any arguments with the purple-haired girl at all? It seems that whatever she said, in the end she always loose to Nozomi, especially when Nozomi gave her a cute smile like this.

After changing their clothes to something warmer, they headed to a family restaurant near Nozomi's apartment. Since it wasn't that far they decided to walk there. It was the beginning of November. Almost all the leafage already fallen leaving its branches. The cold wind blowing in the air, making Eli shivered a bit. Usually the blonde was the one who's resistant to cold because she was a quarter Russian and Nozomi was the one who would shiver because she couldn't resist the cold. But now it was the opposite.

"Elicchi are you cold?" Nozomi asked the blonde worriedly.

"Hmmm, I still can bear this much." Eli smiled to the older girl trying to put her at ease. Nozomi walked closer to the blonde and intertwined her hand with Eli's. "N-Nozomi?!" Eli startled by Nozomi's sudden movement.

"You'll feel a little warmer this way~" Nozomi said playfully.

"C-cut it out, we're not a student anymore!" Eli said in embarrassment.

"Even though you said it, you didn't resist me. That means you also want to hold my hand right?" Nozomi grinned mischievously at the blonde. Eli didn't answer. She just turned her face away to hide her embarrassment. Nozomi could see her ear tip reddened and she knew that it wasn't because the cold. She laughed lightly. "Seriously Elicchi, I could tease you all the way to the restaurant and never get bored by it."

"No-Nozomi!" finally Eli looked at Nozomi's direction while pouting her cheeks, making Nozomi's laugh grow harder.

After finished ordering, they chatted while waiting for their meal.

"Are you okay? How's your feeling?" Nozomi asked the blonde, worried that she might be overworked again.

"My body still aching a bit here and there but I'm fine." Eli answered with a smile on her lips. "How about you? Don't you have work tomorrow?" Eli asked back.

"It's okay, it's okay I've got a plenty energy after all~" Nozomi said while trying to show off the muscle in her hand, imitating an athlete. Seeing Nozomi full of spirit like that Eli smiled gently, somehow making Nozomi's cheeks reddened a little. "S-speaking of which, Elicchi, where do you work?" Nozomi asked curiously, realized that she hasn't knew about it yet.

"I haven't told you yet? I worked at Nishikino General Hospital as the business manager." Eli replied proudly.

"Eehhh?! I never knew about that! Maki-chan never told me either!" Nozomi said in surprised didn't expect that to come.

"Actually I only start working there four months ago, since I feel bad living at Maki's house without doing anything." Eli explained the whole situation to Nozomi. In short Eli was moving back to Japan because she has some business to take care off. In the airport she met with Maki who just got back from a conference in France. Eli said that she hasn't found a place yet and Maki offered her to stay with her for awhile, until she found her own apartment. Eli agreed. When Eli knew that Maki's family's hospital needed a business manager, she offered her helps. Because of all her valuable experiences as a business advisor and manager in Germany, she got accepted and started working there.

"I didn't know something like that happened..." Nozomi said. Eli could hear a little disappointment in her tone.

"But now you know right?" Eli smiled at the purple-haired girl, trying to brighten up her mood. "Let's stop talking about me, how about you? How is your work doing?" Eli changed the topic to Nozomi.

"Nothing particular. I really enjoyed my work since I loved seeing and observing people around me. Oh by the way, you know that Nicocchi joined our cast recently right? You see…" Nozomi keep talking about the stuffs that happened during her work. She seems really enjoyed talking about that. Eli on the other hand just smiling as Nozomi show no sign to stopped. It's not like Eli didn't like it, in fact she loved it when Nozomi talked about her life to her. Unfortunately they got interrupted by the waitress who delivered their order.

"Should we eat first?" Eli asked the older girl and got a blushed cheeks and a nod in response. Seeing this part of Nozomi she hasn't seen in a while, she laughed to herself.

After they finished eating, they walked back to Nozomi's apartment. They continued to talk all the way. This time they joined their hands without they even realized, like it was meant to be that way.

When the night came they prepared to sleep. Because all the things that hasn't been tidied up was still in the living room and Nozomi's apartment only have one room to begin with, Eli didn't have any choice left but to sleep in the same room with Nozomi. Somehow she felt nervous. It's been a long time since the last time she had a sleepover with the older girl. Eli shook her head to clear her thought from any unnecessary things. Nozomi was already sitting on the bed, checking her schedule for tomorrow before she slept. Seeing Nozomi in her nightgown making Eli's heartbeats fastened. Unlike those days when she was in high school, she have more mature aura around her now. Her body really has become so proportionally beautiful. Eli shook her head once again and spread out her futon on the floor.

"Elicchi?" Nozomi looked at the blonde with questioning look on her face. "What are you doing?"

"As you can see, I'm spreading the futon." Eli answered without looking at the older girl, afraid that she might find her behavior odd.

"I know that. What I mean is you don't have to do that, my bed is big enough for to people." Nozomi said while patting the empty space on her bed beside her.

"I-It's okay, I'll sleep in the futon." Eli said awkwardly.

"No way, you will catch a cold!" Nozomi closed her notebook, put it on the locker and grabbed Eli's hand while dragging her to the bed.

"I-I get it, I get it!" Eli gave up and let herself being dragged by Nozomi to the bed.

They were now lay down on the bed with the blanket covered them. Under the blanket, their hands connected with each other.

"Elicchi, do you still afraid of the dark?" Nozomi asked the blonde.

"A little bit." Eli answered. "Since I have to get used to it soon." She said the last part in a really small voice, almost sound to Nozomi like she was mumbled to herself.

"Elicchi?" curious, Nozomi asked.

"It's nothing." Eli immediately brushed off the question.

"Then I assume that you're okay if I turned off the light, right?"

"Hmm, I'm okay as long as you still holding my hand." Eli nodded and smiled to Nozomi. After the light been turned off, they fall asleep with their hand still intertwined with each other.

Eli woke up in the middle of the night. She felt a sudden rushed to vomit. She immediately run to the bathroom. After several minute passed she finally felt better. She walked back to Nozomi's bedroom and fortunately for her, Nozomi was still sleeping soundly. Maybe she was really tired because all that moving in stuffs. She sat on the bedside and looking at Nozomi. The gap between the curtains letting the moonlight entered the room, making the violet necklace around Nozomi's neck shining brightly. Looking at the necklace around Nozomi's neck, Eli covered her mouth and her eyes widened in disbelief.

_She still wore it all this time…_

Eli caressed Nozomi's hair gently while whispering something to Nozomi's ear. Something that she knew she was too shy to say if Nozomi was awake.

_I love you, Nozomi_

When Eli woke up the next morning, she could see that Nozomi already up from the bed. When Eli tried to get up from the bed, she wince because she could feel her back ached a little. After she got up, she immediately went to the kitchen only to find the older girl already finished making breakfast. Even thought it still five past thirty in the morning, Nozomi already finished her preparation and was ready to go to work.

"Good morning Elicchi, do you sleep well?" Nozomi greeted Eli with a wide smile.

"Good morning, Nozomi and yes I did sleep well." Eli replied her with another smile.

"Today's filming location isn't that far away but since there are a lot of scenes that needs to be done today, I think I'll come home a little late today, is that okay?" Nozomi asked, still concerned about Eli's physical condition.

"I'm okay Nozomi, I'm not a little kid. I'm twenty four already last month." Eli said with a pout on her face.

"Aaah!" suddenly Nozomi shouted, making the younger girl surprised. "What is it Nozomi?! Do you hurt yourself somewhere?" Eli immediately approached Nozomi, trying to look for any wound visible.

"It's not that, Elicchi I still haven't given you a present yet!"

"Geez don't surprise me like that Nozomi!" Eli let out a sigh and get back to her own chair.

"I'm sorry~ so what do you want?" Nozomi continued from where she left off.

"You don't have to give me anything. I'm thankful enough that you let me stay here with you." Eli said while sipped her coffee.

"This and that is a different thing! Anyway today I'll come home with a present for you, until then you have to wait patiently okay~" Nozomi smiled brightly, making Eli who looked at her smiled too.

After they finished their breakfast, Nozomi prepared to go to work. She was now in front of the door and wearing her shoes while Eli was trailing from behind her to see her off.

"I'll see you after work okay? Well then I'm going." Nozomi said while opened the door.

"Be careful and have a good day." Eli waved from inside. Before Nozomi closed the door she turned to saw the blonde once more.

"What is it?" The blonde tilted her head in confusion.

"Hmmm, it's just like we looks like a newlyweds" Nozomi giggled to herself. "Well then I'm off to work _darling_" Nozomi make an air kisses and then closed the door, leaving blushing Eli stood up in front of the door. A few steps from her apartment door, Nozomi could hear Eli's voice shouting her name. She giggled.

_Having Elicchi with me sure is nice~_

* * *

><p>"Doctor Nishikino." A young man wearing glasses called out for Maki when she was walking in the hospital corridor after checking some patients. "The test result of Ayase-san already out, I think you might want to see it." The young man handed Maki some papers and then he excuses himself. Maki thanked the young man and then she looked at the papers one by one. On the last page her eyes widened.<p>

"It can't be…!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **Hello it's me again~ thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! I apologize for my bad grammar and any mistake and I'm really sorry for the late update, a lot of things happened. Putting that aside, yes Elicchi's illness is cancer. It's easy to tell right?

Well then see you next update~


End file.
